Diamante
Diamante is the strongest Ba'al, appearing as a boss and major plot point in Bravely Second: End Layer. Story Diamante was one of many Ba'als created by Providence, formed from the memory of Altair heading into Luxendarc while leaving Vega behind. Unlike the rest of its brethren, Diamante's purpose may have been to destroy the people of the Moon in Fort-Lune as they constantly interfered with the Ba'al invasion into Luxendarc. Diamante successfully ravages the Moon leaving very few survivors and making it the target for Magnolia Arch's revenge. The Ba'al falls to Luxendarc after destroying the Moon, creating the Ba'al Crater and mortally wounding Sage Yulyana before it appeared to have entered a state of rest. Diamante was later found by Kaiser Oblivion and Anne, and is slumbering within the Skyhold. At the end of Chapter 5, Anne who is in control of the Skyhold, uses the Matriarch and vestaling in order to summon the Holy Pillar to create a bridge for Providence. Attempting to once more make the Moon disappear so that Providence can strike Luxendarc without the Moon's interference, she is denied by Denys as he cuts her brooch. Being left with no options, Anne reanimates Diamante and the party battles it. Unsuccessful in permanently destroying the monstrosity, Denys takes it upon himself to use the compass, taking himself and Diamante to the end of time, where the beast will be unable to hurt another being, thus putting a permanent end to Diamante's threat. Battle Diamante is the final boss of Chapter 5, and can be a dangerous opponent. Diamante carries its own unique status which allows him to reflect any attack (physical or magical) back at the user while taking no damage. It starts with a charge of 100% which decreases by 20% with each attack it suffers and recharges by 20% at the end of each turn. Drain attacks can entirely bypass this defense. The player should be careful when dealing damage to Diamante as its body will glow brighter, until it is shining stark white. When this happens Diamante will perform Brilliancy, its strongest magical attack which can annihilate the party. Diamante carries other attacks and is capable of denying one character from performing any action except Default and Summon Friend for a few turns. When its HP reaches 0, it will fully restore its health, keeping any "charge" for Brilliancy that it may have. Strategy Diamante is tricky, but many factors can make the battle easier. Debuffs should be applied to Diamante as its attacks, especially Brilliancy, can hit very hard even with Default. By this time the player should have the Pirate asterisk so this or the Patissier can work. As mentioned above, Drain attacks can bypass Diamante's protection so Steal Breath is an option. A Ninja is useful at chipping away at Diamante's barrier as they can attack twice. Furthermore, since Ninjas (especially when their Defense is augmented) assault opponents through Hit Count rather than high power itself, the Ninja will suffer little penalty for the reflecting. A Hawkeye can also inflict severe damage on Diamante by exploiting its weakness. A Wizard with Rain can also easily bypass its Mirror status although one should be careful when using it on Diamante itself as it can charge his Brilliancy faster. Etymology Category:Bosses in Bravely Second: End Layer